Till Death Do Us Part
by XaZiAnXpOpStArX
Summary: Sana, I love you very much. Will you marry me? A sudden shot is heard around the room. Sana was shot. Will she survive? How will Akito react?
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! This is my new fanfic...Hope y'all like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kodocha or the characters...I finally got over it though.  
  
'Till Death Do Us Part  
  
By: XaZiAnXpOpStArX  
  
by the way, //thought// "talking"  
  
Prologue  
  
Sana and Akito were on a date, their 5-year anniversary. Tomorrow was their high school graduation. Sana had this 'brilliant' idea that they should visit all their childhood spots, the park, the graveyard where Akito's mom was buried, and all those other places. Then they went to the restaurant for dinner. Sana smiled (more than usual) and even Akito smiled a couple times.  
  
At the restaurant, Sana and Akito had to wait, the reservations fell through. They both didn't notice a man standing in a dark corner watching their every move. He watched Sana's every step and every little breath. //I loved you Sana, more than life itself. If I can't have you baby, than no one can. I will never forget you baby. That Akito...he took my girl away, she was gonna be mine, all mine. You'll never have her. Not while I'm here.// He tapped his rifle. //Baby, we'll be together sooner than you think.//  
  
After eating, Sana got up to leave when Akito stopped her with a short kiss. "Akito...are we going or what?"  
  
"Sana, I...I..."  
  
"Akito...what's wrong?"  
  
"Will...you...uh..."  
  
"Are you okay? Oh!!! I get it!" She flashed him her signature smile. "The bathrooms are—"  
  
"No! Listen, Sana...will you marry me? Hold on...lemme do this right." Akito got down on his one knee and looked Sana straight in the eyes. "Sana, I love you very much and I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you...will you marry me Sana?"  
  
Tears sprung to Sana's eyes. "Oh baby!!! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so—"  
  
Suddenly a shot was heard all over the room. The man's gun had gone off. //SANA!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! If you can't me mine, then NO ONE CAN!!!// He had shot her right in the heart as she did to him. Maybe not physically, but it hurt him just as bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now! Please read and review 4 me!  
  
~XaZiAnXpOpStArX~ 


	2. To Make Me Happy

Here's a poem I wrote myself. It's short, but it describes how Akito felt while waiting for the doctor's report on Sana's condition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All I need is You  
  
As I sit all alone  
  
I realize  
  
after all I've been through  
  
and all the tears I've cried  
  
that I can't keep acting happythis line  
  
just to please everyone elseand this line are OOC, but it just fit okay!  
  
all that will make me  
  
truly happy  
  
is you  
  
As I watch the rain  
  
falling down on the ground  
  
I think of all the hurt  
  
all the pain  
  
that I have suffered  
  
I have suffered alone  
  
I know now  
  
that all that will make me  
  
truly happy  
  
is you  
  
As I hear the sobbing  
  
of one family  
  
that heard bad news  
  
I think of you  
  
how you never cried  
  
for anyone but me  
  
and I cry knowing that  
  
all that will make me truly happy  
  
is you Sana...  
  
Forever just you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well...there it is...my poem...I hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter One: Sana's death

Well...I'm BACK!!! Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Everyone's telling me that it's scary and that Naozumi has gone psycho, but I'll explain before actually writing the chapter. And yes...he is officially obsessed with Sana in my fanfiction. Isn't it amazing how OOC I can make everyone??

Crap...I forgot what you call that thing where you say you don't own the book...so...uh...I DON'T OWN THE BOOK!!! YAY!!Remember: _blahblah_ is thinking and "blahblah" is talking. Okay, well as I told you like a little while ago Naozumi went psycho because of his love for Sana but the knowledge that he could never have her hurt him so much he went into denial, thus he became psycho.  
  
Previously in prologue: "No! Listen, Sana...will you marry me? Hold on...lemme do this right." Akito got down on his one knee and looked Sana straight in the eyes. "Sana, I love you very much and I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you...will you marry me Sana?"  
  
Tears sprung to Sana's eyes. "Oh baby!!! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so---" Suddenly a shot was heard all over the room. The man's gun had gone off. _SANA!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! If you can't me mine, then NO ONE CAN!!!_ He had shot her right in the heart as she did to him. Maybe not physically, but it hurt him just as bad.  
  
First Chapter: As Hayama sat next to Sana in her hospital bed he couldn't help remember the day Sana was shot. It was all clear to him. After Sana was shot she collapsed immediately as other people in the restaurant screamed and ran around. He screamed in anguish and then called 911. Sana was unconscious when she got to the hospital. Akito swore that he would kill whoever hurt Sana.  
  
Meanwhile, Naozumi had locked himself in the house and was laughing hysterically while watching the news. "Hello. I'm Kimiko with the breaking news. We have just found out that Sana had been shot in the heart and is lying in the hospital right behind me unconscious. When we tried to get a word from the family, they pushed us away. Once we receive more information we will tell you immediately."

"Today is Christmas Eve. Many of you know today Sana would be jumping up and down screaming that tomorrow is Christmas," Akito started. He was making a speech for Sana's funeral. Sana had been pronounced dead 2 weeks ago. While speaking a tear ran down Akito's face. "Sana had been a great friend and a great girlfriend. She would've made a great wife. I remember the first day she decided to 'interfere' with my life. She had followed me home to blackmail me and learned that my family hated me because they thought I had killed my mother. So she made a movie almost exactly like my life and forced my family to watch it. From then on my family was happy." Then Akito paused. _Sana. I can't do this anymore. I miss you. Come back to me. I need you._ Five more silent tears ran down his face and Sana's mom whispered, "Hayama, it's okay if you don't want to do this anymore." Somehow Akito gathered his courage and continued. "Then my father started coughing blood and I asked Sana to come with me to the hospital and she said yes. I started to cry, but she wouldn't let me. She told me to be a man, even though she acted immature at times too. The point is Sana was always there to help my family, even when we didn't think we needed it. Sana had a habit of always butting in problems. It used to annoy me, but I would give anything for her to make a surprise visit to my house or hit me on the head with her little mallet just one more time." Then Akito bowed and walked over to the side, letting Tsuyoshi speak next.

No one noticed Naozumi hiding in the shadows, they were all too busy crying. Tsuyoshi started to speak, "Sana was a great friend to me. I remember too well when we were little and I had a crush on Sana because she gave me a gift." Then Tsuyoshi smiled at Akito. "I didn't know that Akito liked her too. Later Akito told Aya that I loved Sana because she gave me a present and that giving me a present would make me love her instead of Sana. (oOo...confusing!!!) After that I knew I could only be friends with Sana. I will never forget Sana's childish demeanor or her little mallet. I will also never forget the way she always was there for anyone when they needed someone to cheer them up. I used to cry about her death, but now I'm happy she'll finally be able to help us even more. Thank you." Tsuyoshi bowed and walked over. Fuka was next to speak.   
  
As Fuka went up to speak she started bawling and couldn't talk. So after she finally pulled herself together she spoke about her friendship with Sana. When she finished Naozumi stepped up and said, "I'd like to talk about my relationship with Sana." Akito refused at first, but in the end Naozumi won. "Sana was a great friend, and a great actress. I loved her so much, and I still do." Akito twitched. _This is perfect! I can get them to think I'm on their side so they NEVER find out I killed Sana!!!_ "It hurts me so much to think that someone so cruel and so heartless would EVER do this to such a nice girl. I remember the first movie I did with her. I didn't want to admit it then, but working with her was so intimidating. She was just so good. I hope that wherever she may be, she still remembers us." Then he bowed and whispered to himself_ Haha Akito. I killed your only love. What are you going to do now?_

Unluckily for Naozumi, Akito had heard him and pounced on him. Then he started to punch and kick him. When Akito finally backed down there was blood dripping all over Naozumi and it seemed as if everyone was suddenly mad at Akito.  
End of Chapter 1

Well, what did you think??? I hope you liked it. Sorry if its too short and that I haven't updated in a while. Anyway...until next time, see ya!!!


End file.
